militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
7th Indian Infantry Brigade
The 7th Indian Infantry Brigade was an Infantry formation of the Indian Army during World War II. It was formed in September 1939, by renaming the Poona Independent Brigade as the 7th Indian Infantry Brigade and renumbered 4th in June 1940, A second 7th Brigade was formed in June 1940, and assigned to 5th Indian Infantry Division. In September 1940, it was assigned to the 4th Indian Infantry Division. The brigade formed the garrison at Mersa Matruh in early December 1940. In January 1941, with the rest of 4th division were sent to fight in the Sudan campaign. The brigade moved between 4th and 5th Division command in April 1941, before moving to Cyprus at the end of the month. Returning to the Western desert it took part in the Second Battle of El Alamein. After reaching Tunisia the brigade come under command 50th (Northumbrian) Infantry Division in March 1943. Returning to 4th Division the brigade took part in the Italian Campaign and ended the war in Greece where the division had been sent to keep the factions apart in the Greek Civil War. The brigade was destroyed in Sino-Indian War. Its commander Brigadier John Dalvi was the highest-ranking officer to be captured by the PLA. Before the Sino-Indian War the 7th Brigade was deemed one of the best Brigade in Indian Army. It has the most combat experiences, fighting the Nazi in both the African and European theater. Unfortunately, it did not lived up to its reputation in 1962, and the speed of its disintegration as a whole fighting unit was shocking. The unit was disbanded after 1962. Commanders during World War II * Brigadier Sydney A.H. Hungerford (Sep 1939 - Sep 1940) * Brigadier Harold Rawdon Briggs (Sep 1940 - May 1942) * Brigadier John A. Finlay (May 1942 - Oct 1942) * Brigadier Arthur Holworthy (Oct 1942 - Jan 1943) * Brigadier Osmond de T. Lovett (Jan 1943 - Apr 1943) (wounded) * Lieutenant-Colonel Charles E.A. Firth (Apr 1943 - Jun 1943) *Brigadier Osmond de T. Lovett (Jun 1943 - ) Commanders during Sino-Indian War 1962 * Brigadier John Dalvi (Jan 1962 - Nov 1962) Formation *2/2nd Gurkha Rifles September 1939 to May 1940 *4th Jammu and Kashmir Infantry October 1940 to May 1941 *3/9th Gurkha Rifles May 1941 to January 1944 *2nd Jammu and Kashmir Rifles September 1941 to January 1942 *8/8th Punjab Regiment January 1942 to December 1943 *6/11th Sikh Regiment Ferruary 1942 to April 1943 *7/15th Punjab Regiment April to May 1943 *6/11th Sikh Regiment June to August 1943 *1st Wiltshire Regiment October 1943 to October 1944 *2/7th Rajput Regiment December 1943 to August 1945 *2/13th Frontier Force Rifles December 1943 to August 1945 *1/8th Gurkha Rifles May 1944 *2nd Green Howards September 1944 to April 1945 *1/18th Royal Garhwal Rifles March to April 1945 *1st Royal Warwickshire Regiment April to June 1945 *8/8th Punjab Regiment June to August 1945 *1st Anti Tank Regiment Indian Artillery March to April 1945 *160th Field Regiment Royal Artillery March to April 1945 *Machine Gun Battalion 12th Frontier Force Regiment March to April 1945 References Category:British Indian Army brigades